


The Masked Knight and the Hooded Summoner

by mymhilda



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: First Love, One Shot, Other, Other characters are briefly mentioned - Freeform, gender neutral reader, imagine them how you like!, the reader is the summoner and is also a little bit shy sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 18:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymhilda/pseuds/mymhilda
Summary: A one-shot about the summoner and the dorky masked knight they summoned.





	The Masked Knight and the Hooded Summoner

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone, this is my first fic so i hope you enjoy it!! i've barely found any content for this boy so i needed to take it into my own hands (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑  
please forgive me if i've written anyone ooc, i have never written canon like this before OTL

“Summoner!” You quickly whipped your head around to meet Conrad’s face-- er, well, his mask, anyway. “Conrad. I trust the battle went well if you’re in such high spirits.”   
  
The man laughed before removing his mask, revealing his kind and gentle eyes - the kind you would never have originally suspected to be under the Masked Knight’s disguise.   
  
“It’s impressive how you’re so good at tactics. You’re from an entirely different world, just like me, correct? I could barely even picture myself commanding a unit in my  _ own _ world, let alone one I am scarcely familiar with.”   
  
Lightly blushing, you moved your hood down a bit more so he could not see your cheeks. “Thank you, Conrad. Though I must admit, despite the numerous battles we have won, and how time and time again every Hero has proven themselves more than capable, I don’t think I’ll ever stop worrying.”   
  
He just laughed again, moving to walk beside you. “Personally, in your position, I think it is a good trait,” he smiles, “after all, that is why so many people here are drawn to you, aren’t they?”   
  
It’s true; out of the many,  _ many _ Heroes you’ve summoned, you always tried to make it a point to make each of them feel happy and welcomed. You could sympathize with being in an entirely new world and possibly unknowing of what to do. What you hadn’t expected was how many people would flock to you just to simply chat after you befriended them.   
  
“I suppose so, thank you again, Conrad,” you beamed up at him, but then paused when he looked almost a bit...sad. “Conrad?”   
  
“Oh!” he jumped, then gave you a sheepish grin. “I’m sorry. I was just thinking…” You blinked, waiting for him to continue before realizing he trailed off. “You were thinking?”   
  
“Oh, no, nothing,” he assured you, “so...do you need help with anything?” You noticed he changed the topic, though decided to leave it alone for now; you couldn’t help but be curious, though. You’d have to ask him about it later.   
  
“I’m alright, but thank you. I appreciate it. I’m just bringing these papers detailing our next route to Alfonse.” He nodded before you continued. “Besides...you’re supposed to help with cooking duty today, aren’t you?”   
  
It took a moment to set in before he realized. “Oh, jeez, you’re right. I’m sorry, I was so excited to talk with you that I--” pausing, he cleared his throat and put his mask back on. “I will go help prepare it now. Take care, Summoner.”   
  
You giggled, being completely oblivious to his words and simply finding his almost instant change in behavior rather cute. “You as well,” you replied before he took off.   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
“So, would you happen to have any idea why he would act like that?” Immediately after giving Alfonse the papers, of course you went to find his sister Anthiese-- or, rather, Celica.   
  
“While I’ve personally never seen him act like that before...he seems to be rather attached to you already, Summoner.” Blushing in response, you twiddled with your hands, unconsciously letting your shyness show. “Do-- do you really think so? N-no, I mean… I don’t want him to be sad or anything. Not only is he my comrade, he is also my friend.”   
  
Celica hummed teasingly at the use of the word ‘friend,’ causing you to turn redder. “Ce-Celica!” She giggled. “I’m sorry. I’m just overjoyed he has someone like you to be alongside him too now. In my opinion, you should ask him yourself. Perhaps over some dinner--”   
  
“O-okay, that’s enough of that!” She laughed once more at your bashful reaction.   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
A few hours had passed since then. It was nearly time for dinner, you noted, then lightly flushed about Celica’s teasing words once more.  _ I wonder if he really does consider me close? _ you pondered, setting aside the book and quill you were writing with.    
You exited from your room, thinking more on the subject.   
  
You would be lying if you said you hadn’t found Conrad to be very attractive; how could you  _ not _ fall in love with that huge dork? With or without the mask you ended up finding him to be incredibly handsome.   
  
As the Summoner, you had seen all sorts of romances blossom in the castle -- some pre-established before coming here, some Heroes taking the occasion to finally muster up the courage to say something that they hadn’t been able in their own world, and some entirely new. But as for yourself?   
  
You had rarely thought on the subject before a certain masked knight was summoned to your world. While you entertained the prospect of such a relationship, you  _ did _ have numerous battles to plan for, and all while you did that, even with help from the other tacticians or your Askran friends, you had many other duties to attend to. Needless to say, no one had caught your eye previous, either.   
  
And then--   
  
You were suddenly snapped out of your thinking mid-sentence as you bumped into someone. “Summoner, you should really watch where you’re going,” spoke the voice you were now so accustomed to hearing.    
  
You laughed sheepishly. “Conrad, what are  _ you _ doing here? Looking for your sister?” He flushed slightly out of embarrassment. “Am I that easy to read?” Nodding in reply, the amusement was clear in your smile.   
  
“I met up with Anthiese a few minutes ago. She said she’d meet me right here for dinner.” You stared up at him as he spoke, silently wondering why he was still wearing his mask. “Tell me, Summoner; do you have plans to eat with anyone else tonight?”   
  
You shake your head. “Perhaps then would you enjoy to sit with myself and my sister?”   
  
Instantly, you beamed, replying with an “Of course!” The man smiled in response, almost seemingly holding back a laugh. “Though, um...do you plan to wear your mask all while we eat?” He paused for a moment. “It-- well, er… Anthiese finds it to be quite dashing, don’t you agree?”   
  
Of course you agreed, but… “If we talk while eating, I’d like to see your face,” you unconsciously blurted out. “U-um, so I can t-tell if you like the food, of course.” Nice save.   
  
After a few moments, he tentatively removed his mask, a bashful smile now donning his features. You turned red at this, thinking of something to say before hearing Celica’s voice. “Hello, Conrad. Oh, Summoner! Hello to you too!”   
  
Greeting her back, you then entered the dining hall with her and Conrad. “Ah, I just realized something. I...er, have to go eat with Alm. I promised him today.”    
You had to hold yourself back from giggling at the look of disappointment on Conrad’s face. He was just too cute.   
  
“Aww, Anthiese! Alright, tomorrow then; no if, ands, or buts about it!” She nodded with a smile, beginning to walk away before winking at you as if to say good luck. Oh Gods, you just got set up, didn’t you?   
  
“Come on, Summoner, let’s go get something to eat,” he smiled, taking your hand as he led you through the crowd of Heroes. In a panic, you placed your free hand against your chest, feeling the loud thumping of your heart and hoping he wouldn’t notice.   
  
Unfortunately for you, not only did he notice, but many other Heroes did as well, looking at the two of you with pure amusement in their eyes. “I’m sorry, Summoner. Are you feeling claustrophobic? Don’t worry-- we can go outside once we get the food.”    
  
“That’s not--” you stopped yourself mid-sentence, realizing that that would mean that you two would get to spend some time alone. You smile up at him. “Yes, it is getting a bit crowded in here.”   
  


  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Following his suggestion, the two of you made your way outside, sitting amongst the grass. You stared up in amazement at the sky. “It’s so clear tonight,” you remarked.   
“I wonder if this is the same sky that we see in Valentia,” he absentmindedly wondered, taking his seat on the grass.  
  
You slowly sat down beside him, beginning to take a few bites of the food on your tray. You silently hoped that the thumping of your heart had calmed now.  
  
Now that you were alone, you couldn’t help but ask what was on your mind. “Conrad, about earlier...when we were mid-discussion, I saw you gave me this near indescribable look. You acted like it was nothing, but… I must admit, I am curious.”  
  
Tensing at your question, Conrad turned his gaze to his food. “At times lately, there are moments where I wish I could see your face. When you smile, I wonder what your eyes look like in that moment. Though when I thought on it…” he trailed off momentarily, trying to find the right words to use. “I know it may not always be so simple.”  
  
You smiled. “Thank you for considering my feelings, Conrad, but I suppose...I don’t mind taking off my hood for you sometimes.” He beamed. “Re-really?!”  
  
Nodding with a giggle, you gingerly placed your hands upon your hood and proceeded to take it off. Conrad stared at you with a slight flush upon his cheeks, having been the first time he had properly seen your face. You turned red in response, feeling that you wanted to put the hood back on, but stopping yourself since you _did_ only just take it off.  
  
“Y-you don’t have to stare so...i-intently.” Only blinking at your words, it took him a moment to realize what he was doing. Conrad’s cheeks grew a darker red as well as he muttered out an apology.  
  
After a few moments, you began to speak. “It isn’t a grandiose reason like yours, but...I typically hide my face since I simply get anxious making eye contact with strangers. That, and...” you glanced at your sleeve, smiling fondly. “It is the one article of clothing I have from my world. ...With some adjustments that Sharena made, of course.”  
  
His gaze softened at your expression. “I think it looks lovely. Hood or no hood, you’re still you underneath there besides. Oh, and please know that you do not need to remove it around me if you feel uncomfortable.”  
  
Placing your tray of food to the side, you beamed up at him. “Thank you, Conrad - but I wouldn’t have removed it in the first place if I hadn’t felt that I really wanted to.”   
After this exchange, you grew silent for a little while, playing with your hands in your lap whilst debating what you wanted to say. “...Conrad?” you tentatively began, feeling a bit anxious about what you were about to say.  
  
“Yes?” he responded, placing his own now-finished tray beside him. Reflexively, you swallowed. _It’s now or never…_   
“C-Conrad, do you...er, would you… Um… I…” you mentally cringed at your stuttering, then forced out what you wanted to say. “I...I really like...you…”  
  
Almost instantly, he turned redder than you ever saw him before - even to the tips of his ears! You stared up at him, hoping this was a good sign.   
“Summoner… Before I came here, I always worried about the safety of my sister. And don’t get me wrong, I still am! But when I met you, things started to change a little bit for me.”  
  
His face lit up with his dashing smile, tinged with the slight bit of shyness that was welling up inside him. “Not only did I feel the need to protect my sister and newfound friends, but I also felt a need to protect you, my… My love.”  
  
Despite the loud pounding in your chest starting up again, you managed to choke out a reply. “I...come on, Conrad! Why does my confession have to be all stuttery and yours has to be all cool and poetic?!” You began to laugh, and he joined you for a moment before stopping to reply. “I’m anything but cool right now. Feel this.”  
  
Gently, he took your hand in his only to place it on his chest. Oh...his heartbeat was the same as yours. “It looks like we’re the same,” you stated, taking his hand yourself to entwine your fingers together.  
  
Conrad flinched, unused to the contact, though he quickly did the same after a few seconds. With a slight pause, he slowly moved his gaze from your hands to your face. “May I kiss you?”  
  
“Gods, _please_,” you pleaded, and that was enough for him to move closer and kiss you gently on the lips. Gingerly, you wrapped your arms around his neck, leaning in as close as possible to his touch. You smiled into the kiss, and you could feel him do the same.  
  
Once he pulled away, he touched your foreheads together with the goofiest smile. “That was actually my first kiss,” Conrad stated, to your disbelief. “What? Surely you’ve had other partners before…”  
  
“Have you?” he questioned smoothly, only for you to shyly admit that you hadn’t in response. “That’s great, then! We can have all of our firsts together! Starting with a date this weekend, if you’d care to join me for a picnic…?”  
  
Jeez, how did you get such a cute boyfriend?


End file.
